1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light-sensitive material comprising a light-sensitive layer containing silver halide, a reducing agent and a polymerizable compound provided on a support, and image-forming method employing the light-sensitive material.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Light-sensitive materials comprising a light-sensitive layer containing silver halide, a reducing agent and a polymerizable compound provided on a support can be used in an image forming method in which a latent image of silver halide is formed, and then the polymerizable compound is polymerized to form the corresponding image.
Examples of said image forming methods are described in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 45(1970)-11149 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,275), 47(1972)-20741 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,667) and 49(1974)-10697, and Japanese Patent Provisional Publication Nos. 57(1982)-138632, 57(1982)-142638, 57(1982)-176033, 57(1982)-211146 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,997), 58(1983)-107529 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,637), 58(1983)-121031 (coresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,450) and 58(1983)-169143. In these image forming methods, when the exposed silver halide is developed using a developing solution, the polymerizable compound is induced to polymerize in the presence of a reducing agent (which is oxidized) to form a polymer image. Thus, these methods need a wet development process employing a developing solution. Therefore the process takes a relatively long time.
An improved image forming method employing a dry process is described in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication Nos. 61(1986)-69062 and 61(1986)-73145 (the contents of both publications are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,676 and European Patent Provisional Publication No. 0174634A2). In this image forming method, a recording material (i.e., light-sensitive material) comprising a light-sensitive layer containing a light-sensitive silver salt (i.e., silver halide), a reducing agent, a cross-linkable compound (i.e., polymerizable compound) and a binder provided on a support is imagewise exposed to form a latent image, and then the material is heated to polymerize within the area where the latent image of the silver halide has been formed. The above method employing the dry process and the light-sensitive material employable for such method are also described in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication Nos. 61(1986)-183640, 61(1986)-188535 and 61(1986)-228441.
In the light-sensitive material employed in these image forming method, the reducing agent has a function of reducing the silver halide and/or a function of accelerating polymerization of the polymerizable compound. The above publications describe examples of the reducing agents having these functions, such as hydroquinones, catechols, p-aminophenols, p-phenylenediamines, 3-pyrazolidones, 3-aminopyrazoles, 4-amino-5-pyrazolones, 5-aminouracils, 4,5-dihydroxy-6-aminopyrimidines, reductones, aminoreductones, o- or p-sulfonamidophenols, o- or p-sulfonamidonaphthols, 2-sulfonamidoindanones, 4-sulfonamido-5-pyrazolones, 3-sulfonamidoindoles, sulfonamidopyrazolobenzimidazoles, sulfonamidiopyrazolotriazoles, .alpha.-sulfonamidoketones, hydrazines, etc. For example, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 58(1983)-107529 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,637) describes a hydrazine derivative.